Going all the way
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: What if Nora was the one to fall? What is Jev and his father were happy living on the farm and going to regular school, could she have the same affect? Would she baffle Jev as much as Patch? there will be Lemons and Language. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is my first attempt at doing a Hush Hush fanfic, i have read a few lemons and since i love lemons (you will know if you have read my other stories!) then i wanna try a lemon with Patch and Nora. **

**Patch falling has shaken the peaceful life of Nora and her mom. But what if Nora was the one to fall? What is Jev and his father were happy living on the farm and going to regular school, could she have the same affect? Would she baffle Jev as much as Patch did? **

**Please be gentle with the reviews, i am new to expanding out of Twilight- Stephanie Meyer. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Hush Hush because if i did it would be different! Sorry! Ha-ha. **

**Oh this chapter is inspired by the song, "Going all the way- Perry Farrell." **

**Girl-of-a-thousand-words! Xx**

****

"Rixon! Help me, i can't find him anywhere!" I whispered into my mobile, as I stood huddled over my phone by my new locker. Rixon and I were not regarded as best friends but we helped one another, I helped him find the human, Vee and now he will help me find my human, Patch- obviously that is a nickname his real name is so short and snappy, so hot and sensual. The name i have dreamt of shouting every night for the past twenty seven years! For each time he pops up on my radar.

"Nora, gal. Think what his subjects are and what are yours compare and if there are none matching; get them fucking changed. Lassie, you are too love struck!" I sighed as he shouted down the line.

"Fine. Thanks for nothing!" I pressed the end call and stuffed my phone back into my leather jacket pocket. I look down the hall to see a boy walking, his dark raven black hair flowing out from beneath a blue baseball cap, his body finely toned as he walks towards me, the ripples of his stomach flex sexually at me as he laughs with the less attractive boy he walks with. I nod, this is Jev.

Putting on my charm, i cock my hip and rest my hand on my waist as i let my bag fall sluggishly over my breasts. He looks up at me and a sudden frozen smile disappears from his perfectly angular face. his hand slaps his friends chest and nods in my direction as i slowly turn on my foot away from him and face Rixon approaching me. He nods as i cock an eyebrow at him,

"What the fuck are you doing, teasing the poor lad!" Rixon guffaws as he pulls me into his body. I raise my finger as I hear Jev's thoughts screaming at me.

_WOW, fucking hot. What is she called? Who is she? When did she arrive? _I smiled as Rixon tapped into my mono conversation with Jev's thoughts. He laughs as he unlocks his locker, which was perfectly situated below mine.

"You know that is it, you have him hooked now you got to flaunt what the Man gave you, Nora!" Rixon kissed my cheek as i pulled out my biology textbook before turning on his foot and walking away, "Remember party tonight, my place come if you can!" He shouted over his shoulder.

I knocked on the door of the lab and watched the teacher walk over.

"Nora Grey, i have been transferred." I inform him, he nods before pointing a seat next to Jev.

"Beside Patch please, the only seat left." I toyed with his mind, he was originally going to place me next to a girl called Sofia but that would screw it all up. I smiled my doll smile and walked over to the seat, _Patch_ watched me with an awe expression.

_I just hit jackpot!_

I smiled at him, as he blushed red. This was going to be easier than i thought. _**Ask her something.**_ I transferred to his thoughts, he looked down at his sheet and blushed as he began to doodle, i acted girly by clutching my slouch bag.

"Hi," He smiles as he looks up to me. his crystal blue eyes shone in the dimly lit classroom.

"Hi... Patch." I smiled as i looked over to his book and saw his name neatly printed on his notepad. He smiled.

"Now settle, people. We have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked, gesturing to me.

"Ok. My name is Nora Grey and i have moved here from Ireland with my brother, Rixon." I lied, he told me he had called me his sister. I looked at Patch as i sat down again, his cheeks gleamed as he concentrated hard on the desk. _**Ask her something, anything. **_I transmitted.

"So how long have you been Coldwater?" he asked, as i pulled out my notepad and blue biro.

"Oh about a week or so. Rixon has been here longer though, about a month. Do you know Rixon?" I asked cocking my head to the side like an innocent little girl. He swallowed as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, big dude could wipe out the whole football team easily?" He laughed as i nodded and laughed with him. The teacher began to write words on the board.

"Class hush, we are starting a new topic today; Sex Education." The class released a moan as i ran my tongue across my lips as i tapped into Patch's thoughts.

_Fuck, today with this beauty beside me. Coach, you are some dick, i am totally going to die in this class._ I try to hold in my laugh as Patch removes his cap opening up his face dramatically and running his hands through his black tousled hair. You don't know how much i want my hands to be running thorugh his soft, silk, raven black hair.

"Hope we are partners." I whisper in his ear before moving back and watching forward, i wriggled a bit making my denim skirt rid up slightly, flashing my thigh to him, he moves in his seat as i smile ahead. It was working.

**So what do you think? I am thinking maybe making the whole story inspired by the same song? What do you think?**

**Please Review! Tell me what you think, good start or what? **

**Girl-of-a-thousand-words! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so this is my first attempt at doing a Hush Hush fanfic, i have read a few lemons and since i love lemons (you will know if you have read my other stories!) then i wanna try a lemon with Patch and Nora. **

**Patch falling has shaken the peaceful life of Nora and her mom. But what if Nora was the one to fall? What is Jev and his father were happy living on the farm and going to regular school, could she have the same affect? Would she baffle Jev as much as Patch did? **

**Please be gentle with the reviews, i am new to expanding out of Twilight- Stephanie Meyer. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Hush Hush because if i did it would be different! Sorry! Ha-ha. **

**Oh this STORY is inspired by the song, "Going all the way- Perry Farrell." **

_**BIG LEMON BUT NOT PATCH AND NORA JUST NORA AND RIXON!**_

**Girl-of-a-thousand-words! Xx**

****

"RIXON!" I shouted as i pushed the flat door open with my hip. The place was a dump, well lit but a dump as Rixon invited Vee around last night and by the looks of it they got _busy_.

"In the bedroom!" I heard him shout. I put the bag on the work surface and went through to his room, he was lying on his bed with his car magazine in shreds on the floor. "What the fuck happened to you?" Feathers fluttered down around his room, shreds of paper fell too.

"I hate earth! Your _Jev_ or _Patch_ whatever his name has interfered with another. He already has a 'girlfriend'!" He sighed as i ran my tongue along my teeth. I needed the challenge, it was getting too easy.

"Good, the more fun it is to break one up and make a new couple!" I laughed as he jumped off his bed and walked to me. he wrapped his arms around my waist and nibbled on my neck. I rested my head on his shoulder and moaned. Now i know what this may look like, but Rixon and I are not related and we are not a couple we like to think we are more like 'friends with benefits' and does he do me a lot of benefits. Soon it will obviously end but right now Rixon was my release valve and a bloody good one at that.

"Oh Nora, sounds like you are restless. Care to be released?" He smugly asked into my neck. I sighed as i moved away.

"I am waiting. I don't need you, Rix just Jev. And soon, i can tell you!" I smiled over my shoulder as i waved my ass in his direction. He growled as he came up behind me and grasped my ass with both his hands, grinding his erection into my ass at the same time. I held onto the kitchen counter as he rhythmically moved around my ass. His hands falling onto my thighs and hooking under my skirt. I groan as i lean further over.

"Oh Angel, please you are not going to wait so long. Just tonight!" Rixon leaded hitching my skirt to around my waist, he looks at me below my skirt and whistles, "No tights today, missy!" He laughs as his fingers toy with the thin material restricting access to my heated flesh. He licks his lips as his fingers slip into my underwear, hooking it and pulling it down slightly, i through my head back as his hands freeze and move away from my burning core. He pulls my jacket off biting the flesh of my shoulders under my vest top.

"Nora, you are hot today, trying to impress someone?" He laughs as i grasp the edge of the counter.

"You know, just for every human male roaming here looking for a decent fuck!" I smiled as Rixon's mouth attaches to my collar bone and his fingers dig deep into my core, groping my sex with three fingers, I dip lower onto his fingers as his mouth sucks my skin. His other hand rips down the middle of my thin vest top, ripping it from my body, he wastes no time before attaching his mouth to my left pecked nipple, suckling like a child i groan.

"Oh noises for the Rixman!" He laughed as his teeth rolled my nipple hardly making my body spasm, i could feel the familiar coil in the pit of my stomach begin to twist and suddenly burst. I cum over his fingers and he smiles smugly as he suddenly drops to his knees, detaching his mouth and removing his fingers, he wraps his hands around my thighs and pulls me closer to him and wider at the same time. His tongue begins to flick my folds, making my knees grow weak. I rest on my forearms on the work surface as he begins to lap up my juices. I moaned his name as my hand fell to rest on the back of his head, i closed my eyes as i pushed him closer to me, almost reaching my second orgasm Rixon pulls away and falls onto his back.

"Nora you are good!" He laughs as i fall onto him, straddling his still erection.

"Doesn't feel like i am that good since i still feel you pressing into me!" I cocked my eyebrow as i shuffle down his body.

"Oh you gotta stop that!" He grumbles, as he grips behind my knees and stops me moving.

"Why is it a turn on?" I laugh as he nods, i unzip his tattered jeans and notice he was going commando. I smile mischievously, before grasping him in my firm grip and pumping him, within seconds my hand held a puddle, Rixon was lying on the floor, exhausted as he licked his lips. I smiled as i began to lick the palm of my hand.

"Oh Fuck! Nora! I am meant to be meeting Vee!" He exclaims, sitting up so i fall onto the floor between his legs with my legs straddling his body and up so he can see right into me. he looks down before leaning over and kissing my jaw.

"Bye!" I shout when i hear him zipping his jeans and grabbing his jacket.

"Bye, don't wait up too late!" He laughs as the door closes. I sigh, well at least i got my release.

**Guys i thought that would show the relationship between Nora and Rixon. Nora is meant to be kinda slutty if that is the impression you are getting then excellent! My job is getting there! Haha **

**Please review! Let me know i am not wasting this! Hope you do because you are making my day! **

**Girl of a thousand words! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so this is my first attempt at doing a Hush Hush fanfic, i have read a few lemons and since i love lemons (you will know if you have read my other stories!) then i wanna try a lemon with Patch and Nora. **

**Patch falling has shaken the peaceful life of Nora and her mom. But what if Nora was the one to fall? What is Jev and his father were happy living on the farm and going to regular school, could she have the same affect? Would she baffle Jev as much as Patch did? **

**Please be gentle with the reviews, i am new to expanding out of Twilight- Stephanie Meyer. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Hush Hush because if i did it would be different! Sorry! Ha-ha. **

**Oh this STORY is inspired by the song, "Going all the way- Perry Farrell." **

**Girl-of-a-thousand-words! Xx**

She was stunning. Her eyes were black as coal but shone in the sun bleeding into the biology classroom on this dreadful morning. her golden brown hair, sparkled in the light as her pale complexion stood as a contrast. I kept glancing at her from the corner of my eye. She would occasionally smile mischievously whenever i thought of her intimately. I would blush and she would smile. I didn't want to be so demanding of her, but everything about her was soft, and welcoming, better than Marcie. Marcie Miller was supposedly my girlfriend but has managed to ball every guy on the football team except me. Obviously being the wing defence she never really took much note of me until Vee pointed me out. I smiled and had her on her knees for me, but i didn't love her, i knew she was rebound, just i didn't expect her to last as long as she has. Marcie seemed nice in the beginning but now she was just the head of the cheerleading squad that everyone but boys and the cheerleading squad hated, including me! I never liked her and have never thought of her sexually unlike i do for Nora. Everything about Nora turns me on, easily.

"So Class as a little project i am going to get you to partner with the opposite sex and i am going to give each pair a scenario. Do that now!" Coach shouted, as he began scribbling something onto paper.

"I will go with you, Patch?" I heard her melodic voice over all of the noise. I smile my crooked smile as she turns her chair to face me, i do the same and notice her legs slightly apart. Taking a deep breath i hear my subconscious talking to me,

_Don't worry, she won't care. In fact, it looks like she did that on purpose! _I roll my eyes, before running my fingers through my loose hair. It was getting long but dad couldn't be bothered taking me to a barbers so i was looking like i had been pulled through a bush backwards!

Coach passed Nora the scenario and she sniggered as she passed it to me, _you are in love with your partner but she/he already has another lover. You are determined to find a way around this. What are you going to do as a couple?_ I sighed as i thought about it. How fucking ironic?

"So you going out with anyone?" Nora pipes up, resting her angel-like face on her hand leaning onto the desk, her legs folded delicately into one another. Her jeans left little to my imagination to see her legs.

"Yeah. Marcie Miller, well i say yeah, i mean i think? See she is a slut, putting it nicely and seems to be having sex with every guy in the football team but me." I spilled, Nora watched me with complete satisfaction sprawled over her face.

"oh yeah, well that is easy solved, get intimate with me!" She said, running her hands from my knees to mid thigh, she smiled as she pulled away. Turning to her desk she noted down, _break up_ in scrawled writing. "Do you love her, Patch? Would you break up with her if someone asked you to?" She looked seriously at me, all joking aside.

"it depends who that person is, why? You asking me out?" I laughed as she considered it.

"Yeah, i am. The fairground not far from here. Can you come, say Friday night?" Her eyes lit up with lust and happiness. Friday night i was going to Marcie's party, which makes it all the more reason to go with Nora, to show Marcie I no longer had any interest in her.

"Yeah, ok. Can i pick you up?" I asked, resting my hand on her bare thigh. She ran her tongue over her lips as she bit her bottom lip.

"No. Erm, can we meet there?" She says, looking past me out the window. I smiled her thoughts were lost in a land of mystery.

"Oh sure. Meet at the entrance for half seven?" I smile as she smiles at me with lust toying with her mouth. She turns to face the front of the class. _The bad boy just asked the hot girl out!_ I snickered as i caught sight of Nora shaking her head and biting on her bottom lip.

Delphic Fair ground- 7pm, Three Days Later- Friday night. _**Nora's Point of view.**_

I knocked the window of a large black jeep and fixed my jeans, pulling them up slightly.

"Get in!" The husky voice said, as i opened the door, climbing into the seat, i came face to face with a handsome looking Patch. His hair was swept lightly to the side under the black baseball cap, he wore a tight grey cotton t-shirt, clinging to his finely cut abs, i licked my lips as i turned my body to face the God.

"So, we are not going in?" I asked as i crossed my arms under my chest, pushing in slightly making them to rise, Patch's eyes fell onto my breasts before taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

"I have a better place." He smirked as he turned the key in the engine and pulled out from the parking space. I fastened my seat belt, looking up i caught sight of Rixon sticking his thumb in the air for me, i smirked as i knew tonight i was going to get what i have been waiting for...

**So what do you think? You can probably guess what is going to happen next... hee hee! YUM! **

**READ AND REVIEW; READ AND REVIEW; READ AND REVIEW Chant it with me! READ AND REVIEW; READ AND REVIEW! **

**HAHAHA**

**Leah xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya!

Now i have been getting so many great reviews from you guys and seeing as I have finished Uni until September it's time i started to update some of these stories. Now, since this has been the most popular story i am going to start a new chapter soon! And i will post it in a week or so time!

Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story! Its great to be back doing something i love!

Keep reading! Xxx :D


End file.
